fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:WWE
Dużo osób wie co to WWE i mogę się założyć że "siedzę" w tym dłużej od ciebie :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:51, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) To się zakładaj. ;) Może i dużo osób wie co to WWE, ale jakoś jeszcze z nikim nie mogłem tak naprawdę pogadać o tym, co się dział na SumerSlamie, WrestleManii 26, lub na Money in the Bank. Teraz czekam na Night of Champions, oraz na najbliższe Raw. Ciekawostka: w środy, na TV Puls o 20.30 leci WWE Superstars (HD!). SmackDown i NXT aż tak bardzo mnie nie interesują. Chociaż szkoda, że Rey Mysterio stracił pas mistrzowski wagi ciężkiej na rzecz Kane'a. I, że Doplh Ziggler jest teraz mistrzem interkontynentalnym, zamiast Kofi'ego Kingstone'a. Ale jedno trzeba przyznać. Nexus jest porąbany... A John Cena ma nowy T-shirt... Hehe... Dobra, kto zrozumiał, co napisałem? --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:23, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Mnie interesuję Smackdown i Raw. W mniejszym stopniu NXT, a już w ogóle superstars (czasami tylko przeczytam relację). Co do pasów...Rey musiał stracić pas na rzecz Kane (którego lubię od ponad 6 lat), bo musi być feud Kane-Undertaker. A Dolph...lubię go bardziej od Kofi'ego i moim zdaniem zdobycie przez niego pasa to dla niego krok naprzód. W jego karierze itd. mam tylko nadzieję, że szybko zerwie z Vickie, Edge z nią nie zerwał (nawet się ożenił) i skończyło się to dla niego fatalnie. Aha. Całe szczęście, że Cena nie walczył na MITB o pas WWE. Jakaś zmiana, bo jakby nie patrzeć ciągle się wokół pasa kręcił., ale cóż wkońcu to na nim Vince zarabia kasę... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:34, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Tak się składa, że na Money in the Bank walczył o WWE Championship z Sheamus'em. Ale wtrącił się Nexus... Cena nie walczył na SumerSlamie. --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:39, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) F**k, faktycznie, już mi się nieco mylą. Wybaczcie "staremu" człowiekowi. Racja to na SS nie walczył. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:42, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Tak... SumerSlam było niezłe. Ale tylko w połowie: Skrót wydarzeń: + Team WWE pokonał Nexusa + Randy Orton pokonał Mistrza WWE Sheamusa, ale przez dyskwalifikację, więc Sheamus zachował tytuł + Big Show pokonał Społeczeństwo Strejt Edge (nei wiem, jak się to pisze) w walce 3-na-1 Handicap Match. Znaczy: pokonał 3 naraz! - Dolph Ziggler obronił tytuł Mistrza Interkontynentalnego przed Kofi'm Kingstone'm - Kane pokonał Reya Mysterio w walce o tytuł mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej = Melina pokonała Alicię Fox i jest nowym mistrzem diw. + (cieszę się, że...) - (przykro mi, że...) = (mam to gdzieś, bo się za bardzo tym akurat nie interesuję) --The Champ Is Here!!! 06:55, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) A teraz świetnie wyszedł bookerom feud Undertaker-Kane. Osobiście lubię ich obydwu. Pamiętam ich jeszcze z Brother of destruction, a także ich feudowanie z Mr Kennedy i MVP (co dla MVP skończyło się podpaleniem). Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wygra Kane, choć jest to mało prawdopodobne...ale kto wie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:33, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja zaś wolę Undertakera. --The Champ Is Here!!! 11:02, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Nie dziwię się. Obu darzę podobnym szacunkiem, ale jednak w tym jestem za Kanem. Prześledź sobie ich historię. Zobaczysz, że Kane jest o wiele uboższy w pasy i sukcesy. Dlatego jestem za "Big Red Machine". El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 11:59, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) No nieźle... Monday Night Raw było super... Zwłaszcza, jak lali Berreta... --The Champ Is Here!!! 10:11, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Słyszałeś o kontuzji Skipa? W NXT mi się podobał. W sumie to tylko on mi się podoba. A teraz w NXT 2 podoba mi się McGillicutty. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:14, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Jest kontuzjowany? Nie wiedziałem. PS: Ja z NXT 2 lubię McGillicutty'a i Kavala. --The Champ Is Here!!! 15:57, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Coś z kostką. Mi jakoś Kaval nie przypadł, za bardzo mi Mysterio przypomina (którego nie darzę sympatią), mały i high fly'er. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:06, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) A kiedy nabawił się tej kontuzji? Błahaha. Night of Champions będzie wyje.... ;) --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:09, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Ostatnio na Raw. Oby NoC była MEGA. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:21, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Nieźle! NoC! Ja chciałbym, żeby cały Nexus doznał kontuzji tak rozległej, jak po 1234567890 Thombstone'ach. ;) --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:28, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Hehe... :P ja wolałbym aby dostali po Stunnerze El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:35, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Podoba mi się, że na NoC będzie walka o pas WWE 6 uczestników. Mam nadzieję, że Orton wygra, a jak nie on to każdy byle nie Cena. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:19, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja właśnie wolę Cenę! I chcę, by wygrał on! Jeśli nie, to żeby to nie był Berret i Orton. Najlepszy byłby Edge, Sheamus, Cena i w ostateczności Chris Jericho. --The Champ Is Here!!! 09:23, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Na Jericho bym nie stawiał. On otwarcie powiedział, że niedługo kończy karierę, bo chce się zająć swoim zespołem muzycznym. A póki jest to chce promować młode gwiazdy (np. Bourne'a, albo Berreta). Cena nie może mieć pasa bo za długo się w okół niego kręci! Zauważ, że jest tak, że Cena ma pas, traci go na rzecz heela, a później jest feud w którym wygrwa "Jaś". I tak od nowa. A Ortonowi się należy. Już dobre pół roku nie miał nic, co ja piszę więcej nawet. Bądź co bądź nawet jakby Sheamus pas zatrzymał to było by dobrze. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:27, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Bourne'a lubię. Ale Orotna, nigdy.... Beretta też nie. 1 sezon NXT to była porażka. 2 już lepszy. Tak, masz rację z Ceną. Raz Edge go pokonał, kilka miesięcy po tym, jak wygrał MitB. Potem Batista. Ale Cen'kę zawsze będę lubił. --The Champ Is Here!!! 09:31, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Tak Cen'kę lubię, że ściągam film z jego udziałem. "The Marine", czyli "W cywilu". --The Champ Is Here!!! 09:38, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie widziałem ich. Warto obejrzeć? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:55, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) To forum tylko dla dwóch użytkownikuw. :}--Zivo22Władca Pustyni 16:01, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Narazie chyba tak :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:19, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) W cywilu, dopiero pobieram. Z Wikipedi wyczytałem, że film jest brutalny, jak... no jak Nexus. Cenkę torturowali, porwali mu żonę, wpadł w sieć... Ale dżadża. ;) --The Champ Is Here!!! 17:21, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) No ładnie "brutalny jak Nexus" hehe El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 10:00, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Ściągnąłem ponad 40 procent, (na nowym pobieraniu, poprzednie anulowałem, bo szło za wolno) a na początku jest zajedwabista scenka. ;) Jacyś terroryści mają poderżnąć gardła paru gostkom, a tu nagle wlatuje przez ścianę jakiś gostek. Potem wchodzi Cena i wali do nich z maszynowca. A na koniec dodaje strzał granatem. ;) --The Champ Is Here!!! 10:41, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) The Undertaker the back! Tak. Taker wrócił. Właśnie wchodzą na wwe.com, by zobaczyć, co działo się na SmackDown. Coś mi się zdaje, że było nieźle... ;) --The Champ Is Here!!! 07:17, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) To wiedziałem już od poprzedniego Smackdown, kiedy go nie było. Tak myślałem, że to właśnie teraz będzie jego Come Back El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:37, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Ta potyczka słowna też była niezła. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:36, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) =Teoria a praktyka= Głównie pytanie skierowane to Akuumo. Uprawiasz może wrestling (może nie zawodowo, ale od czasu do czasu)? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:03, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Raczej nie, ale chciałbym. Jednak w niedzielę walczyłem z kuzynami. Jednego załatwiłem kopniakiem z kolana w tyłek (lol). Z drugim szło trudniej. Nie dokończyliśmy walki, bo musieli już jechać. Zapiąłem mu Master Locka i zrobiłem Addjutive Addjutmen (FU). Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego spotkania z nimi. A ty pewnie walczysz, nie? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:39, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiadomo. Co w-f chodzę z kumplem z grupy, który też się interesuje wrestlingiem i normalnie walki robimy. mamy swoje ciosy, finishery. Mogę powiedzieć, że jesteśmy pół profesjonalistami. W tym roku mamy zamiar nakręcić triple threat match, wraz z moim bratem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:42, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) U nas czegoś takiego nie ma. Ale chciałbym, żeby coś takiego było... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:51, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) No Rurkins, chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć Cię w akcji (oczywiście jako obserwator, nie przeciwnik :D). A masz już jakieś nazwy na swoje finishery?--Guurahk 16:58, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Tak. A zobaczyć to mnie możesz, bo wraz z bratem (przez krótki okres czasu - 3 miesiące) założyliśmy własną organizację. W sumie co będę pisał, sam zobacz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAhDDUyrUvw El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:18, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) A co do finisherów to mam 2 i jeden submission. "Sixteener" (znany jako Cross Rhodes), "Szesnastka" (jumping cutter) i "Cage of Payne" (zmodyfikowany sharpshooter). El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:20, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Ał. Ten skok na twarz. dobrze chociaż, że nie robiliście tego na poważnie. Gdyby nie to łóżko, to musiałoby to boleć--Guurahk 11:42, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Jak pisałem wcześniej, pół profesjonalizm. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 13:07, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC)